


To Learn Something New

by PityTheVanity



Series: To Start Something New [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Life at the Compound, Romance, Smut, Violence, bucky barnes protection squad, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PityTheVanity/pseuds/PityTheVanity
Summary: Season two of the Lynne and Bucky chronicles.These two finally accept that they wanted to be together, and begin to explore their relationship.Just some snapshots of their growing relationship together, and what being together means for both of them.Some silly, some fluffy, some sexy, some dark moments.( I’ll throw up some warnings for the chapters that are a little less family friendly )
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: To Start Something New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Reflections Part I

Lynne used to sleep with a down comforter wrapped around her to sleep. 

Now, she just used a sheet, and sometimes even that was kicked off in an attempt to cool off. 

No one would ever suspect that the Winter Soldier was a cuddlier, but most mornings she awoke in a tangle of limbs from a living, breathing space heater. He always ran hot. And even with the king size bed that left them plenty of room, he always had her close. 

She never complained though. She always felt colder, the bed felt too empty, when she tried to sleep without him.

It was Sunday, which meant he sleeping in. And by sleeping in, he’s going to be up around 630, as opposed to 530, and not taking his morning run. 

She ran her hands through his short hair, catching the glint of the ring that sat prettily on her left hand. 

He’d given it to her last night.

After a night of passion, his question slipped out. 

Between gasps and pants, his face buried in the crook of her neck and their bodies shaking. 

“Marry me,” he whispered, his voice a husky rasp. 

It took them both a few moments for the words to register. 

“Did you mean it?” She whispered, staring at the ceiling, her heart racing now for a completely different reason. 

It took a few more moments before he answered. 

“Yes.”

Just like their first kiss. Just like first time they said ‘I love you’. 

It’d all been completely done in the spur of the moment because it felt like the right thing to do. 

And saying yes just felt like the right thing to do. 

She didn’t regret a single thing. 

She had been his girl for three years. Three years of experiencing his love. 

It had its darker moments. Dangerous moments. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for some things that happened. She was still healing from some things. 

But there was beauty in his passion. Subtle things. Huge things. Surprising things. 

She never knew she could feel so loved, so comfortable, so beautiful until he showed her in every little way he could. 

She had asked him not to hold back after they kissed in the hallway on Valentines Day, and he didn’t.

“I’ve live a hundred years doll,” he told her, “And I can’t hold back anymore.”

She felt him move against her. His metal arm clicked and whirled in a sound that became comforting to her. She heard the tapping of General’s claws against the wooden floor when the noise started, a sound that let the dog know that his master was awake. 

She felt his lips trace across her chest as he started to wake up. When he finally registered the fingers carding through his hair, she heard him take a deep breath and felt his mouth form a smile against her skin. 

“Good morning,” she greeted softly. 

He made a noise, shifting them until she laid on top. She could already feel his arousal against her thigh. 

“Hmm...sure is,” he murmured, bringing her left hand to his lips to place a meaningful kiss against her ring finger. 

“You sure you still wanna do this?” She asked, part teasing. But also, part of her still needing his reassurance. 

He paused, his brows furrowed and a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Lynne Rae Barnes...I kinda like the sound of that,” he finally said, a grin spreading across his face.


	2. Couch, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ruins Bucky’s make out session with his girl 
> 
> He’s sorry, but he ain’t sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut here

Lynne learned pretty quickly that Bucky was a very tactile person. 

Any chance he got, he was touching her. 

Holding hands. Brushing against her. When they were together, they were almost always physically close. 

Bucky liked to kiss, too. 

And Lynne wasn’t upset about it, in the least. 

The idea of making out being fulfilling had lost its appeal years ago once she discovered what sex was. 

But with Bucky, it was almost a full body experience that left her panting and wet and craving more. 

He didn’t stop with just his mouth. His focus was extended to moving to hands over every inch he could reach while his tongue danced with hers. 

She also learned he liked to be in control. 

That also didn’t bother her. 

She was expected to be in control of so many things, and letting someone else take the regains was a nice change of pace for her. 

They’d been laying on the couch, bodies warmed and fingers exploring. 

She’d found a spot just above his collarbone that made him shiver and roll his head back, needing of attention. 

She shifted her position and felt something press against her thigh. 

Then an idea came to her. 

“Where do you think your going?” He demanded as she slid down his body, watching her with half lidded eyes. 

She bit her lip, tugging at the waist of his jeans. 

“What are you...?” Then it clicked in his head what she was hinting at. His brows rose. 

“I wanna try something,” Lynne said, her voice low. 

“Ooh, sugar,” Bucky groaned, his head rolling back against the arm of the couch, “You don’t gotta do that.”

“I want to,” she insisted. She was quick to unzip his pants. 

That brought him to full attention. 

“Doll? What are you doing?”

He sat up, eyes wide and darkened. 

She pressed her hand against his chest, urging him to lay back. 

“Just seeing something,” she teased. 

Bucky couldn’t believe was she was insinuating. Not a lot of girls in his time did that. It certainly wasn’t something that they just did. 

Sex and sexuality during this century was much freer, though he hadn’t had the full chance to experience it. There were plenty of things he was sure he did when he was younger. Things he’d wanted to try. Bucky was no blushing virgin, but it had been awhile, and he was nervous. 

He became even more unsure when Lynnes eyes widened slightly at the bulge pushing against his boxer briefs. 

“Ooh,” she breathed, her fingers trailing to the tops of his boxers, pulling them down gently. 

Bucky was impressive. A little longer than average, but definitely thicker than she’d ever had. 

“What’s wrong?” He breathed, watching her reaction. 

He’d thought about having her this way plenty of times. But seeing her bent down in front of her, her mouth and hands so close, it was almost too much for him to let her do what she wanted to do. Almost too much for him to be as much of a gentleman as he could be in this situation. 

“You’re just...you’re big,” she breathed, her hand ghosting across his length before gently grasping him in her hand, giving him a few pumps. 

He groaned, his eyes slipping shut. This was defiantly better then his own hand.

He thought it wouldn’t extend beyond that, but when her warm, wet tongue swiped him from the base of his cock to his already leaking head, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. 

She opened her mouth, dragging her tongue across the head of his cock, twirling and dancing around it before pulling it into her mouth, lavishing it with her lips and tongue. 

“Oh, my God,” he groaned, his left arm moving behind his head to grip the arm of the couch, which his right buried into her hair. 

She slowly worked her way down the shaft before coming back up again, bobbing her head, tasting his salty pre cum pooling in her mouth. 

She didn’t know he’d be as vocal as he was. He moaned when she took him as far back as she could, hitting the back of her throat. 

“Fuckin’...ooh, doll,” he breathed, watching her with wide, lust blown eyes.

His bucked a little into her mouth, his eyes rolling a bit when he felt her suck a little harder, “So fuckin’ good to me...”

Her breathy moaned vibrated around him, and she was doing something that he couldn’t quite figure out how she was doing with her tongue that made him feel like he was going to come undone any second now. 

He groaned, tugging gently at her hair, trying to get her attention. 

“Baby, you gotta stop,” he rasped out. The words were painful to say. He didn’t want her to stop. 

Her hummed questionablyaround him, looking up at him with those wide green eyes, and the sight of her with his cock in her mouth, her full lips shiny with saliva, and how she seemed to be actually enjoying sucking him, well, it took everything in him to not burst right now. 

“I’m gonna cum, sweetheart,” he said, an edge of desperation in his tone. 

Her eyes squinted, and he was sure she’d be smiling at him if her mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. She just shook her head, sucking forcefully and doubled her efforts. 

He groaned in frustration, panting her name, trying to hold back for as long as he could. He felt a familiar tingling in his balls, and a tension in his lower stomach. 

Her unoccupied hand ran up his shirt, dragging her nails across his chest, going further and further until she ended at his thigh. She smoothed her soft hands across until she cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand. 

“I’m gonna-fuck! Baby!” He gasped, his hips pushing off the couch, shooting thick ropes of cum down her throat. 

He let out a guttural, almost primary noise, feeling her swallow everything he had. And even when he was spent, she kept up her attention on his softening cock. 

“B-babydoll,” he gasped, “It’s t-too much. Ya gotta st-stop.”

She pulled back with a satisfying pop, looking up at him with watery green eyes. 

He cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some of his cum that had made its way past her lips. 

He body tensed when her eyes locked with his and she made a show of wrapping her lips around the appendage, swirling her tongue around it to clean it. 

“What?” She asked, watching the expressions move across his face. 

“You just-in your mouth, and you...wow,” was all he could breathe out, his overly sensitive body jumping when she placed a kiss on his hipbone. 

“I know,” she said teasingly, “And I hope you’ll let me do it again.”

Buckys eyes widen and locked with hers, quietly asking, “Really?”

She nodded.

_Fuck_ , he thought. 

“Get up here,” he growled, partically yanking her onto his lap. She giggled at the motion but moved her head when he tried to kiss her. 

“I need to brush my teeth,” she laughed at his expression. 

He took her face with both of his hands, slamming his mouth against her. 

“I don’t fuckin’ care,” he nearly growled. 

She was panting, her cheeks flushed. He could feel warmth and moisture soaking through her thin panties as she shifted against his thigh. 

“You liked doin’ that?” He asked. 

She bit her lip and nodded, not looking the least bit embarrassed. 

“God, you’re fuckin’ perfect,” he chuckled, quickly pulling his pants back up and moving to stand with her in his arms. 

He wondered if she’d let him return the favor. 

She let out a noise of surprise as he stood, her legs wrapped around his waist, and him carrying her to his bedroom. 

He dropped her onto the bed, grinning at the laugh she let out when she bounced a few times. 

His pants hung low on his waist, and he pulled his shirt off. 

“You’re hard again?” She asked, her sweet little mouth, still swollen from her previous ministrations, formed a perfect little ‘o’. 

“Super serum, dollface,” he reminded her, “I recover pretty fast.”

Her breathing hitched at his words, and he could tell that excited her. 

He had the whole night off, and he was planning on taking his time. 

Before his mind could even being to image how close he was to tasting just how sweet he’d always imaged she’d be, FRIDAYS voice echoed through the room. 

“Sargent Barnes, pardon the interruption. Captain Rogers wishes to see you, immediately.”

“Tell ‘im I’m a little busy at the moment,” he responded. 

He leaned over her to kiss her again, his fingers popping open the buttons of her shirt. 

“He says it’s incredibly important,” FRIDAY interrupted. 

“I’m fuckin’ busy!” Bucky snapped, Lynnes lips on his neck only fueling his agitation at being interrupted. 

“Should I relay that word for word?” The AI asked. 

Bucky didn’t justify it with a response, only wanting to focus completely on the woman under him. 

“Ignore it,” he grunted in her ear when they heard knocking on his door. 

The banging at the door persisted. and Lynnes huff of annoyance let him know the moment was fully killed. 

“God damn it,” Bucky groaned into her neck. 

“Go see what he wants, then get your ass back here,” she sighed, laying back against the sheets. 

Bucky stood, looking torn between what he should do. 

“Go,” she rolled her eyes. 

He groaned, pushing off of her. 

She looked so perfect laid out against his sheets, hair a tussled mess, skirt pushed up, and top half unbuttoned. 

“Just, don’t move, okay? Stay right there,” he sounded a little desperate, eyeing the lace cup of her bra that was peeking through her top. 

She bit her lip, moving her hands to finish unbuttoning her blouse. 

“Should I make myself more comfortable?” She teased. 

“Please do,” he sighed, walking backwards, pushing his hands through his hair. 

“Hurry back,” she called. 

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded, tripping a little at her slow teasing. 

He quickly went to the door, pulling it open with more force than necessary, just as Steve was poised to knock again. 

“What?” Bucky asked, knowing exactly how he looked. 

Steve’s startles expression turned to one of only slight guilt. 

“I really interrupted something, didn’t I?” He asked sheepishly. 

“Yea, punk. You’re timing’s shit,” Bucky huffed. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, his ears turning pink, “But we got a mission. Wheels up on 30 minutes. We’ll brief on the way there.”

“Are you kidding me?! Right now?”

“Sorry, pal.”

———

He was surprised at well Lynne had taken it, after she pouted and her eyes practically begged him not to go. 

He’d returned to the room to find her in nothing but her lace bra and matching panties, and had half a mind to tell Steve to find someone else, because he had his own mission to accomplish. 

“His timing is terrible,”

She sighed, pulling a pillow to cover herself. 

Bucky was having none of that, removing it from her arms and pulling her into his lap. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promised in between kisses, his hands moving across the soft skin of her body, “As pretty as you look right now, I wanna make sure I get all night with you.”

He didn’t want their first time together to be some quick, pre mission fuck. 

He wanted to make love to her. To memorize every inch of her, and start to learn what drove her crazy. He needed to be able to take his time to worship her. 

“Promise?” She asked, leaning back to look at him - and giving him a view of her sitting pretty on his lap. 

“Baby, I fuckin’ swear,” he leaned in for another kiss. 


	3. Operation Cock Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lynne’s first time

The mission was dubbed Operation Cock Block by the team. 

When asked why Bucky was so cranky, Steve took the blame for his friends foul mood, saying he interrupted something important. 

Sam suggested what Steve might have interrupted, only as a joke. Bucky only scowled in response to his “bow chika wow wow”.

Operation Cock Block only lasted three days, though it was good they acted when they did. 

A Hydra base was attempting to relocate their entire base of operation. 

The team went in, took out the bad guys, and recovered the data. 

Bucky was excited to return to the compound. 

His mind would occasionally shift from the work at hand to the image of Lynnes soft, wiggling, curvy body clad in only black lace against his navy blue sheets. 

Once the they’d been able to reestablish communications safely, he send her a message. 

Bucky: Hey doll. ETA 6hours. 

Bucky hated to text. He could only use his right hand, since his vibranium fingers didn’t register on the screen. He had a feeling Stark didn’t provide some type of update just because he liked that it irritated Bucky. 

But, being around Steve and Sam, Bucky knew he wouldn’t be able to call her and maintain some sense of privacy. 

He didn’t hear from her for a few hours, and figured she was busy. 

He took the time to begin his debriefing report. 

When his phone vibrated, he saw she had sent a picture with no text. 

His brows furrowed, and he opened the image, confused. 

What he saw made him almost crush his phone in his hand in surprise. 

All he saw was red, red, red. 

She laid against the stark white background of her sheets, and he couldn’t see most of her face. 

He caught a glimpse of her lips, shiny and plump. His eyes trailed down to the lacy scalloped cups of her red bra that pushed her breasts up, the ends of her hair brushing against the pale swell. 

The only thing that covered her most intimate parts was a thin strap of red lacy material he wasn’t even sure could be called panties. She might as well been wearing nothing at all. 

A message came through, and he switched to see what she typed. 

Lynne: Can’t wait to see you, Sargent💋

Apparently, he made a noise at that. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, turning with a concerned look. 

“‘M fine,” he relied quickly, clutching his phone a little closer to him. 

“Everything alright back there?” Sam asked from the cockpit. 

Bucky didn’t want them to see the picture she’d sent him. 

He felt the lust that had plagued him for the past few days hit him full force, along with a sense of possessiveness. 

That was his picture, and only his. 

What made it even better was that he got to have the real thing, as soon as he got back. 

———

Bucky was more then a little irritated to learn that she had been pulled into a meeting. 

He showered and decided to revisit his debriefing report. He had been sloppy and quick in his writing of it, his mind had been too distracted by peaches and cream skin, lush curves and red lace. 

A knock at his door around 10:00pm startled him from his focus. 

He asked FRIDAY who was there. 

“Lenny is asking for permission to enter,” the AI responded. 

Bucky leapt to his feet, giving the AI instructions to add Lynne to the very short list of people who were allowed to enter his apartment without having to go through FRIDAY. 

He pulled open the door and paused at what greeted him. 

Lynne was on the other side. A black robe that ended just above her knees and tied with a thin sash at her waist. 

“Hey there, Sargent,” she said. 

His eyes took in the temptation that appeared at his door, wrapped in silk and tied with a bow. 

“C’mere,” was all he could manage in reply, arm reaching out to snatch her by the waist and forcefully pull her in the apartment. 

The giggling noise she made at his advances only spurred him on, his arm hoisting her up, one under her silk covered bottom, the other buried in her loose hair, capturing her mouth and consuming her moans with a passion and desperation borne from three days of delayed need. If he thought too much on it, he might have figured it was from over a year of pinning for her. 

He was quick to the bedroom, not wanting to wait anymore. 

Ooh, he’d take his time. He managed to instruct FRIDAY he didn’t want any company for the rest of the evening between heated kisses and breathy moans. 

It made him feel better knowing that Lynne seemed just was wound tight as he was. 

He reminded himself to slow as he laid her back on his bed. 

Her fingers went to remove the sash, but he stopped her, brushing them away. 

He wanted to do it. 

He pulled the ends and the material of her robe fell away, revealing the same lingerie that she’d been wearing in the picture she’d sent him. 

Bucky leaned back between her spread knees, eyes traveling slowly over her body. 

“Ooh...Babydoll...” he breathed. 

Everything about her so soft and smooth. 

Her breasts were high, moving against the material of her bra, and he could see the pink flush that topped them. He wanted to bury his face in between the lush globes, to taste and feel the tantalizing mounds. 

His eyes skimmed over her stomach, her small waist that was just the right size for his hands to grasp, the soft roundness of her lower belly. 

Her thick, plush thighs, the curve that lead from the apex to the part of her that he could smell her arosul and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her, just like she had him. 

He seemed to be staring a few moments too long, because her arms moved to cover herself. 

“Don’t,” he said, catching her wrists gently, “Don’t hide. I’m just looking...” he reassured her, “Just looking...

She felt a twinge of insecurity under his gaze. She’d gotten the lingerie set on a whim while shopping, knowing he had a penchant for a few colors on her, one of them being red. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, his hands smoothing up the skin of her sides, the contrast between warm calloused flesh and cold unyielding vibranium making her shiver. 

He hands moved around her back, pulling her up so he could kiss her, deep and hard. 

She whimpered when he released her lips, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses and nips, brushing the tops of her breasts with his lips. His fingers moved to to unclasp the material, making a noise when he was met with smooth lace. 

“It’s in the front,” she whispered. 

He was quick to bring his hands back around, finding the tiny gold clasp hidden between her beasts. 

Flicking open, he pulled the material away, muttering a “God damn...” when they spilled free. He placed his mouth over one pretty pink nipple, sucking and swirling with his tongue, his other hand palming her other breast. 

Once he felt they’d both received enough attention, he pulled away with a wet pop, continuing his journey south, only stopping to nip at her here and there. 

His fingers traced the edge of the red material, silently asking for permission. She answered by raising her hips for him to slip them off. 

He peeled away the panties, careful not to rip the delicate material. 

He eyed her womanhood, neatly trimmed, her lips already damp. 

He pulled her legs over his shoulders, ignoring her protests about how he didn’t have to do that.

No, he wanted to do this.   
Been dreaming about doing this. 

He swiped a long stripe from her opening to her clit. 

“James!” she gasped, her body arching from the contact. 

Oh...oh, he liked that. 

She typically called him Bucky. But hearing his Christian name fall from her lips in such a way...well, he liked that very much. 

He pulled her close, hands wrapping around thighs to keep her in place, before diving into her. 

She bucked against his mouth, her hands diving into his hands, and tugging gently, making him growl. The vibrations only added to her pleasure, her legs shaking against his shoulders. 

His mouth latched to her clit, while his right hand moved to her entrance, slipping his middle finger in knuckle deep, before his index finger joined the wet mix, pumping and twisting, coaxing more of her honeyed juices to flow against his tongue. 

He felt a surge of pride and desperation when he found a spot that had her pushing against him harder. He zoned in on it, silently promising that he’d find ever spot that made her react like that. 

“J-James!” She stuttered, her hips rocking against his face, “I’m gonna  
Cum!” 

He groaned, wanting it desperately. He redoubled his efforts, moaning when he felt her flutter around his fingers, a rush of fluid coating his hand and lapped at her orgasm.

He pulled back a moment, stroking her thighs as she calmed herself. 

Her eyes were wide, and her breathing was heavy. 

He made a humming noise in the back of his throat, smirking at her before diving back in. 

“James!” She gasped in surprise, her over stimulated body wiggling against his attention. 

“One more time, baby,” he murmured against her moist heat, “Lemme taste you one more time.”

She came faster this time, her hands clenching at his hair, his shoulders, the sheets, anything to keep her grounded. 

“So fucking sweet,” he growled as he pulled back, wiping his thumb across his chin, and sucking it clean, “Just like I knew you’d be. I’m gonna have fun down there for hours, sweetheart. Would you let me do that, baby?”

She whimpered, her body still shaking from her second orgasm. 

“Later though,” he grunted, pushing his pants and briefs down in one swift motion, grasping his hardened cock in his hand, stroking it slowly, climbing between her quivering legs, “I gotta be inside you, now, doll.”

She opened wider, and he could have lost it from that alone. She was so receptive to him, and it set his blood on fire. 

He paused for a moment as he brushed against her folds, his face set in pained contemplation. 

“Fuck,” he grunted. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, almost desperately.

“Do you got a rubber?” He rasped, eyeing her bedside drawer. 

They’d never discussed anything like this. 

“I have an IUD,” she panted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, sliding her slick folds against his hard cock. 

He groaned, gripping her hips to stop her, “I don’t what that is, baby.”

“It’s birth control,” she whined, “Can’t get pregnant. Just-just please! I can’t-I need you, James.”

‘Ooh, thank fucking God!’ He thought. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” he soothed, pressing a kiss to her neck, “I’ll give you what you need.”

He guided himself into her, groaning at the feeling of her velvet walls clamping down on him, pulling him deeper. 

“Christ,” he panted, “ So fuckin’ tight...You okay?”

She made a noise that sounded like she was, and he slowly withdrew, pushing back in, gently. She was sensitive and tender from her previous two orgasms. 

She clung to him, whispering for more in his ear. 

“F-faster, please,” she begged prettily, “James, please!”

He groaned into her neck, “Dont wanna hurt you, baby.”

“You won’t,” she whimpered. 

He braced his arm against the bed near her head, the other pulling her leg tighter around his waist. 

A hard, deep thrust caused a high pitched noise to erupt from her, the sound spurring him on. 

He looked where they were joined, watching as he slid in and out of her wet pussy, the slapping sounds of their bodies meeting and her cries of pleasure creating a soundtrack he could listen to for the rest night. And every morning and night after that for the rest of his life. 

He felt a pressure building in his abdomen, a tingling in his spine. 

“Fuck, babydoll,” he grunted into her neck, “‘s so fuckin’ good.”

His normally chatty girl had been reduced to only whimpers and cries, whispers of his names. 

He adjusted their position, tilting his hips so his pelvis brushed against her clit with every powerful thrust of his hips. 

“Ooh, God!” She gasped, her back arching under him, “Right there! Right the-please, don’t stop! Oh my God, James!”

He shook his head, silently letting her know he had no plans on stopping.

His thrusting became less controlled, faster, his balls tightening against him, and he made a desperate noise. 

“Come on, Lynne,” he panted harshly against her neck, “One more for me, sweetheart. Give me one more. I know you got another one in there for me.”

She tightened her legs around his waist, their bodies sliding together from the force of their coupling and the slick of sweat that covered them. 

“Cum for me, baby,” he whispered, his voice lowering. 

As if on command, she tightened almost painfully around him, and he watched, enraptured by the sight of her fluttering eyes and how her mouth formed the most perfect little O. 

She hardly made a sound as he rode her through her orgasm, only breathy gasps of air. 

It was only a few thrusts later that he joined her, holding her tightly as he emptied himself inside of her. 

It took a few moments for him to regain his bearings, his whole body feeling light and tingling. 

He pulled himself on his forearms to look at her. Her eyes were closed, and she had the sweetest smile on her lips. 

He pressed his to hers, whispering, “Open those pretty eyes.”

They fluttered open, drowsy and dazed. 

“Hi,” she whispered, moving a strand of his hair from out of his face. 

“Hi,” he chuckled, knowing he looked just as blissed out as she did, “You okay?”

She nodded, stretching against him. 

They both flinched when he slipped from her, each instantly the feeling of being around and inside the other. 

He moved himself off her, though was quick to pulled her close, keeping her partially on top of him. 

He stroked her back with his fingers in lazy circles, absorbing the feeling of just having her so close. 

He couldn’t remember the last time his mind was so blank, and his heart so full. 

“Do you want me to go?” She whispered hesitantly. 

His eye cracked open and his fingers stopped their lazy circles, spreading across her shoulder blades to pull her closer. 

“No,” he answered, “I want you right here. Would keep you here all the time if I could.”

She made a little noise of laughter, snuggling in closer. He reached with his free hand to grab one of the sheets, pulling it around their cooling bodies. 

Pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, he whispered “Goodnight, doll.”

“Night, Bucky,” she sighed, burrowing closer to him. 

It took everything in him not to say “I love you” as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Assistant to the Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne has to hire someone

“Just pick one,” Bucky sighed, trying to not look at the clock. 

“I can’t just pick one,” Lynne insisted, looking over the tops of her glasses, “I’ll have to work with this person, every single day. I need to at least be able to tolerate them.”

Bucky stood from his chair, making his way around Lynnes desk to cage her between his strong arms. 

He leaned down, brushing his lips against her neck. 

“I know this is important,” he mumbled into her ear, trying to stop his smirk when he felt her shiver at his rumble, “But I wanna take my baby to dinner,” a soft kiss to her neck, “And dancing,” another kiss, “and maybe, if I’m a lucky man, to bed.”

He ended with a nip to her ear. 

“You make a hard argument, Sargent Barnes,” she hummed, leaning back against him. 

“Then get your sweet self changed so I can take you out,” he took her hand, pulling her up from her hair and guiding her out the door with a smack on her ass. 

———

Lynne has received over a hundred applications for the position of being her assistant. 

Since she’d joined the New Avengers, and was cohered into being Tony Starks (un)official assistant, she had a front seat to watching the organization bloom. 

Fury stayed in the shadows (happily on one of Tony’s private tropical islands), offering advice and assistance when needed. 

While there were people who opposed the idea of super hero’s taking matters into their own hands, there were more people who liked the idea. Loved it, even. Supported it whole heartedly. 

Many state and government officials were on board, making their jobs easier. 

After a chit chat with Pepper, Tony had decided to create a PR team for the New Avengers Initiative. 

“I’m not PR,” Lynne huffed, throwing the paper from the day before onto Tony’s desk that both praised and criticized members of the New Avengers during a bank robbery. 

While there were zero casualties, some didn’t appreciate the damages that came with their approach. Namely, the damage caused to the buildings, and one of the agents being tossed into a statue that had been created by a local art program, causing dents and a piece to be chipped off. 

“Pep can help,” Tony shrugged. 

“Ooh?” Lynne raised an eyebrow, hitting Pepper’s speed dial number on Tony’s desk phone, and put her on speaker. 

After lecturing them both she was too busy to referee their disagreement, and that she wasn’t going to be CEO of both SI and the NAI, she finally gave Tony an idea. 

“Tony,” she sighed, “Lynne is one person. Just like I’m one person. Expand the organization. You bought plenty of land to build an office on that property. They’ll get protection they need, and surveillance from both ends. Now, I love you both, but I have to go.”

Before Tony could return the sentiment, Pepper had hung up. 

Thus started construction on the new building that would serve as an administrations office. 

Lynne’s office was much bigger, with a few different rooms that could serve as storage, and an extra desk. 

“What’s this one for?” She asked Tony, eyeing the extra computer. 

“You’ll need an assistant,” Tony replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don’t need one of those,” she shooed the idea away. 

Lynne worked well with others, but not on things that were hers. 

Since she decided to retain her position as Starks assistant, and overseeing day to day operations, she was territorial over her work. 

She cared for the Avengers, and the agents. She chased them down enough. She’d also spent the past year getting to know them all. She lived with them, ate with them, hell, she was dating one of them! 

So she felt more than a little bit of personal responsibility towards the New Avengers and their success. 

After the fall of Shield, those loyal to the cause had found their way back to the NAI. 

Some were displaced office workers that Tony didn’t have a need for, since the operation had started so small. 

Now Lynne was on the line, inviting them back. 

Extensive interviews by Maria Hill and Natasha guaranteed their compliance, and that they knew the rules. Don’t talk about your work. 

A PR team (with a few from SI) was established to help with any issues that arose from missions. 

But Tony was still unsure about handing the reigns of other parts of the operation to others. 

“Just get any assistant,” he insisted, “It’ll stop RoboCop from brooding when you miss dinner.”

“Did Bucky put you up to this?” She asked, surprised when Tony brought him into the mix. Bucky had been nothing but supportive of her. 

“No, but I think he misses you, for whatever reason,” Tony grumbled with a shrug, trying to play off the fact that he thought Lynne worked too much. 

Between keeping files updated, planning charity events, creating mission briefings, scouring the internet for information and keeping up to date on anything going on in the world, going on whatever errands she was sent on, and any side projects she decided to pick up, Tony felt she could use a little help. 

“We see each other all the time,” she scoffed. 

“I just think you need some help,” he backtracked quickly at her raised eyebrows and hard set line of her mouth, “Not that you need it. But things are getting bigger now. And they’re gonna keep growing. A little help, just to keep you sane, and make sure you maintain some semblance of a life. Don’t get so sucked into all of this that it becomes all you have.”

It sounded like he was speaking from experience. 

But Tony seemed to have reached his fairly short limit of emotional conversation for the day, and switched gears rather quickly, saying they should throw a party to get everyone together. 

“Hey! Maybe a beach day! I got an island big enough to hold all of us...there’s an idea! Let’s make it a meet and greet week!” He was already calling Pepper to tell her to pack a bag.

———

After Tony threatened to hire someone himself, Lynne finally conceded and started looking through applications. 

Bucky thought it was a great idea. 

Hell, everyone thought it was a great idea. 

“We miss you,” Steve told her with a smile, “And you fall asleep during movie nights sometimes.”

“I have a nice, warm pillow now,” she argued, patting Bucky’s thighs (where she usually ended up laying her head, and his hands playing with her hair usually sent her off to sleep). She usually woke up when it was over to groggily answer a barrage of questions about references and meanings. 

Nat has chimed in about missing girl time, Bruce mentioned needing help in the garden. Sam said they all missed her when she’d used to help him set up at the VA (with home made baked goods). She had to cancel a few lunches with Pepper, which was always a bummer. 

She always managed to make the weekly phone calls with her bother and parents, but her mind was always else where. 

So, she decided to find an assistant. But it was going to be in her terms. 

———

“I found the perfect one!” Tony gushed as he came into her office, waving an application in his hands. 

“Ooh, good God,” she whispered, not stopping or looking up from  
Her computer. 

“Majorie Bakers. 78. She’s a hit at the church bake sale and a renowned knitter! Imagine, we’ll finally have little bowls of candies on the desks, and doilies for days.”

“No,” she deadpanned, “As sweet as she may be. Absolutely not.”

“Then pick someone already,” Tony sighed, “Even if they’re just a place holder. We got a beach week to plan!”

“Anthony-!”

“Give me the applications,” he said, moving to go through her desk.

“Go away,” she shooed as he scooted her desk chair out of the way, making a sound of triumph as he pulled out the stack and let them slide haphazardly across the desk. 

He made an obnoxious airplane noise with his eyes closed, reaching through the papers until his hands wrapped around one. 

“The spirits are restless,” he murmured, trying to keep his voice low and mysterious, “They call to this. This shall be the new Assistant to Lynne Rae Hadley, or so help me God, I will lose it!”

He rifled out the paper, slamming it the desk and making a ta-da motion. 

“Fine!” Lynne huffed, “Fine! Fine!”

———

Lynne looked over her glasses at the slim blonde who sat across from her, all wide smiles and bright eyes. 

Ashlee Porter. 24. Fresh out of school with a journalism degree, and her application was transferred from Stark Industries, but Lynne wasn’t sure why. 

She hardly qualified for any position at either organization. 

“I’m just really excited,” she said, her voice high pitched and bubbly. 

“Are your plans here long term?” Lynne asked, trying to keep any skepticism out of her voice. 

“Well, yea,” She said, “I think the Avengers are a good thing.”

“How so?” Lynne asked, feeling like Ashlee was feeding her what she wanted to hear. The pay way outrageous for someone her age and experience level, so Lynne was sure she was just ‘really excited’. 

Ashlee shifted uncomfortably in her chair for a moment, before speaking. 

“Well, my brother was a cop...he believed in The Avengers. When the attack in 2011 happened, he got hurt bad. Spent a few months in the ICU. But he didn’t regret a thing. He was discharged from the force, but Shield hired him on as security. When everything went down...well...he died believing in Captain America, and believing that the world could be a better place. He felt we needed people like him. His trust was kinda inspiring, and I believe in it too. I know I’m not cut out to be a field agent or a spy or anything, but maybe I can help some way? I can at least do that for him, you know?”

Lynne paused her typing, processing the young woman’s story. 

She didn’t have much experience.  
But she had a very personal connection and a reason for wanting this organization to be successful. 

“Can you start Monday?” Lynne asked, finalizing the hiring process and sending it out. 

The girl beamed, “I-I got the job?Really?!”

“You got the job,” Lynne laughed. 

———

Lynne reclined back against Bucky’s chest, tying away a schedule and training program for Ashlee. 

“Does this mean you won’t work so late?” He asked idly, brushing his nose against her neck. 

“Hmm...most likely,” she tilted her neck for more of her attention, “It’ll free up some more time.”

“Good.” She could feel him grinning against her neck, “I’ve missed you.”

She reached around to tug at the ends of his hair, bending to plant a kiss on his lips. 

“Lil ol’ me?” She asked playfully. 

“Always,” he smiled, “Always, lil ol’ you.”


	5. Who Said It First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said “I love you” first?

It was a warm evening, and everyone had gathered outside on the patio to enjoy the weather. 

Wanda and Vision has just got engaged, which lead to Wanda being interesting in swapping love stories with everyone. 

Bucky leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, a beer in one hand, and the other rubbing lazy circles on Lynnes back. She had perched herself on his lap, and her head was resting on his shoulder. 

She listened as Tony regaled them with what he called “The Wooing of Miss.Potts”, and how he had swept her off her feet. 

“I didn’t know love stories started with assault,” Steve chuckled at the dramatic rendition of Pepper pepper spraying one of Tony’s security guards. 

“It’s how I knew she was the one!” Tony insisted. Pepper just rolled her eyes. 

“What about you two?” Wanda asked, looking at the comfortable couple, eyeing them sparkle of the ring on Lynne’s left hand. 

“I found him on a Russian mail order bride website,” Lynne teased. Bucky gave her a swift love tap to her thigh, making her snicker, pressing a kiss to his chin. 

“No, really!” Wanda insisted, “Who said it first?”

“Said what?” Bucky asked. 

“Who said I love you first?” 

———

“We’re about to go dark here, doll,” Bucky said into the comm, “I’ll call you as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” Lynne sighed, “Just, please, be careful, okay?”

“Always,” he reassured her, “It should only take a couple days.”

“I know, I just miss you when you’re gone,” she replied. 

“I miss you too.”

“Buck!” Steve called from the pilots seat, his tone telling him it was time to end the call. 

“Alright, alright!” He called back, “Christ...I’ll talk to you soon, sweetheart. I love you,” Bucky said, without even thinking before ending the call. 

The Quinjet was silent, but he didn’t notice. 

When he sat down, he saw Sam giving him a shit eating grin. 

“What?” Bucky demanded. 

“I didn’t know you two were at that stage!” Sam chuckled. 

“What are you talking about?” Bucky was confused. What stage?

“The L-stage of a relationship.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“FRIDAY,” Steve called overhead, “Playback the audio from the end of Buckys phone call.”

“I’ll talk to you soon, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Shit...” Bucky muttered. 

———

“Did you mean it?” Steve asked as they returned to the Quinjet. 

“Mean what?” Bucky asked. 

He knew exactly what Steve meant, but didn’t want to talk about it. They’d been dating for a little over six months at this point, and neither had said “I love you” yet. 

To be honest, he hadn’t even realized he had said it. It just felt like the most natural thing in the world to say to her. 

But how did she feel? He knew she liked him. She liked him a lot, considering his farewell he’d gotten from her the night before. 

But did she love him?   
Could she love him? 

He didn’t even know he was capable of romantic love. 

Did he even deserve her love? 

He certainly didn’t feel like he even deserved her like. 

“Yea...I really do...” Bucky said, “I really love that girl, Stevie,” he said. 

The wide smile Steve gave him didn’t help the rising anxiety he felt.

He didn’t know if he’d said the wrong thing to her. 

He just hoped she wouldn’t be angry when he returned. 

———

Bucky stepped off the Quinjet, only to be met with a flurry of limbs that wrapped around him. 

“You’re home!” Lynne sighed happily into his neck. 

“Told you I’d make it back, safe and sound,” he chuckled, lifting her off her feet to give her a kiss. 

She hummed as they separated, keeping herself close as he set her back down. 

“Hey,” he said, suddenly feeling bashful, “About what I said-“

“Did you mean it?” She interrupted. 

Bucky stuttered a bit, before finally deciding to answer her truthfully. 

“Yea,” he said quietly, looking down at their feet. 

“Hey,” she said, matching his pitch. 

He looked at her with nervous, unsure eyes.

“I love you, too,” she whispered with a smile.


	6. Seizures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynne learns something new about Bucky

When she first experienced his seizure, she was terrified. 

It didn’t long last nor was it violent, but his twitching was her first clue something was wrong. 

Bucky was always hyper aware of his movements. He didn’t even bounce his leg when he was sitting still for long periods of times. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

His eyes were unfocused and he stared into space, unresponsive to any of her questions. 

She had grabbed her phone, calling Steve. 

He told her not to panic, and he would be there quickly. 

By the time he arrived, Bucky had snapped out of whatever had taken over him. 

Besides his nightmares, bouts of depressions and insomnia, PTSD, memory problems, and anxieties, the remnants of the torture Bucky had survived went even deeper. 

“Did you remember your pills, Buck?” Steve asked gently. 

“Forgot,” Bucky just groaned, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

“What pills?” Lynne asked softly, not knowing he was even on any medication. She should know. It should be in his medical file. But then she remembered that his medical history was pretty muddled. 

Steve told Bucky to go take his pills. Lynne was surprised that he got up and shuffled into the bathroom without any argument. He seemed more embarrassed than anything. 

Steve told her not to be too worried. 

The electro convulsion shock treatments that extended over 70 years had done more than assure his compliance when he was with Hydra. 

“They aren’t exactly sure what type of seizures they are,” Steve explained, “Just that they’re pretty harmless. He doesn’t feel any pain, but he gets a little out of it sometimes. He didn’t have them when we were growing up. Shuri says he just kind of short circuits from time to time. He really isn’t a fan of people picking too much at his brain, so it hasn’t been explored much. I asked FRIDAY to remind him every morning to take the medication Shuri and her team created for him, but he still forgets sometimes.”

Lynnes lower lip trembled a little. If that was all, her heart might not have been so heavy. 

But knowing what she did about him, about everything he already coped with every single day, it was a lot for her to wrap her head around. 

He always seemed confident. Strong. 

She knew about the chronic pain he endured from his arm, and the migraines he was prone to. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” She asked. 

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you,” Steve said, putting a hand on hers, “It’s just...he gets a little overwhelmed with everything.”

She could tell Steve was trying to put it delicately. But Lynne could read between the lines. 

It was just another lasting scar that Hydra had put on him. One among a long list of them that he didn’t want to have to have unnecessary conversations about. 

“He’s fine,” Steve said, “he’s just going to be a little tired, is all.”

Lynne nodded in understanding. Even if she hated it, she understood. 

Bucky returned to the living room, sliding onto the couch. 

He laid his head on her lap, and her hands immediately slide to his hair, running her nails across his scalp. It’d become almost instinctual for her when he was in any sort of distress. 

“You two gonna be alright?” Steve asked, standing up leave. 

Bucky just nodding, burrowing his face into her thighs. 

“We’re good,” Lynne nodded, “And thank you for coming here.”

Steve shot her a smile, “Anytime.”

After he left, Bucky looked up at her. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he said bashfully. 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about,” she said, moving his hair out of his face, “Are you okay?”

He nodded, “Just tired.”

“Wanna take a nap?” She asked. She knew he wasn’t feeling great, because he agreed. 

Bucky didn’t take naps. 

He moved himself just enough so she could lay down, his head against her chest and his arms wrapped around her. 

She continued to run his hands through his hair until he fell asleep. 

———

A few days later, Bucky was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. 

He never forgot to brush his teeth. He hated the fuzzy feeling. 

He looked down on the counter, and next to his toothbrush holder was a rectangular box with seven divided sections. Each had a small pill inside. 

Bucky blinked a few times, picking up the impossibly out of place, annoying bright neon pink sticky note. 

In Lynnes neat handwriting, it read:

“Take one  
-xoxo Lynne”

Bucky smiled a little around the toothbrush, pushing the note under the pill container. Once he finished brushing his teethed, he opened the pill holder, taking his dose for the day.


End file.
